1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to walking assistance methods. Some example embodiments may relate generally to walking assistance apparatuses configured to perform the walking assistance methods.
2. Description of Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, many people may experience inconvenience and pain from joint problems, and interest in walking assistance apparatuses enabling the elderly or patients with joint problems to walk with less effort, may increase. Furthermore, walking assistance apparatuses for intensifying muscular strength of human bodies may be useful for military purposes.
The users may wear the motion assistance apparatuses over the users' clothing.
Although some example embodiments will be described with relation to walking assistance methods and walking assistance apparatuses for humans, those skilled in the art will appreciate that some example embodiments may be applied to other types of methods, apparatuses, and systems, such as motion assistance methods and motion assistance apparatuses for animals, or more general purpose systems.